Taking It All Back
by AnnaMarie026
Summary: My prediction of 2x12 the patriots get busted by Rachel for causing the breakout and Gene is affected and dies. Set for after my prediction of 2x12. What I would like to see happen with everything. Charlie and Monroe (Charloe). I do not own anything from Revolution. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Thoughts

Charlie hesitated to move from the spot she stood in. Her and her mother left the tent after her grandfather collapsed. The patriots had let them go for now. Rachel was told she would need to be back in the morning or they would find her. The next thing Charlie knew Miles had his arms wrapped tight around her and she just stood stark still. She finally moved and squeezed him back. When they let go Charlie moved past everyone and eyed Connor before nodding and giving a half smile to Bass. Everyone just watched her disappear around the house.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up at Miles and back down at the ground. "Where's your dad?" Rachel dropped to her knees. Bass backed off slowly and maneuvered around the house. Connor watched the strong blonde woman fall apart in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to see his father follow Charlie quietly.

Charlie was leaning against the house looking up at the stars with a single tear left on her cheek. She heard a footstep and turned away from the direction it came to wipe her face. A hand reached her shoulder and lightly laid on it. She knew right away it wasn't Miles. She looked over her shoulder into his eyes.

"Charlotte?"

"Monroe. I'm fine." His hand was still on her shoulder. She reached up and gripped it once tightly. "So that's your son?" He nodded and smiled with pride. "He looks like a punk." Bass let out a light chuckle.

"So did you about a year and half ago." She smiled and he pulled her into a quick hug. She froze in the spot she stood and after what felt like hours he pulled back and she relaxed at his hands on her waist.

"So who's this?" Connor broke the silence by moving up behind them slowly. Bass rolled his eyes and turned to his son. Charlie raised a brow at him and stayed silent.

"Charlotte this is Connor. Connor this is Miles niece Charlotte." Connor moved to Charlie and he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Well I can see how anyone would know he is your son, and call me Charlie. Both of you." She took her hand back. Patting Bass on the back she moved through the back door of the house into the kitchen.

"What'd she mean by that?" He smiled remembering she found him with bimbos all over him in New Vegas.

"Nothing. Next time try small talk it will get more out of her." Connor gave his father a questioning look. "I also wouldn't try anything. Miles will kill you in your sleep." Bass followed into the house to see the kitchen full with the remaining Mathesons.

"Bass can you do something for me?" Rachel hadn't asked him for anything ever. He nodded and Charlie walked out of the room. Bass nodded at Connor and he took the hint. "Watch out for Charlie and everyone. I need to go back and find out what they are really doing. Something wasn't right and I think they are spreading the virus themselves." Bass and Miles exchanged looks.

"Rachel. I don't get why you're asking me." She smiled at Miles and back at him.

"You went back for my dad to save Miles, you saved Charlie which I still don't know what from, and you went back for Aaron all before you got your son. I am not saying be the first to die, but I wouldn't fight that. Still. Just don't let me lose them too." He nodded and walked past his son who was listening in. Connor was seeing his father from a different light. He walked up the stairs to head towards his room when Charlie walked out in just a towel. She stopped and looked at him. Charlie had seen him try hard to redeem himself in many ways since she found him, and she wanted to give him a chance to be worthy of her trust. They were staring at each other and he kept walking forward. She lightly grabbed his arm and moved quickly onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He was shocked at what she had done.

"Charlie I…" She had one hand on his arm the other holding up her towel and when he looked down he took in the full sight of her. His eyes stopping at hers.

"Thank you." She let go and moved around him into her room. She bit her lip and gave him a nod good night before closing her door.

* * *

Bass made it to his room and shut the door. He stood there looking around wishing he had someone to lay with that night. He wanted to go and see if Charlie was all right. He didn't know why she kissed him on the cheek or didn't force him away when he hugged her, but something between them had changed. He wasn't gone that long, but he was worried something happened to her that he couldn't stop. Was he selfish leaving her with her grandfather and Aaron. No one knew where he was and he would bring him back for Charlie. She kept losing people. The only people who were constantly there were Miles and himself. Connor would take some getting used to for her, but he hoped Connor wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

Charlie lay there restless as everything that had happened since the tower kept replaying in her mind. How different everyone was, and how many people she had seen come and go in her life. She kept picturing everyone she had lost, and she kept picturing all the pain she had gone through. Eventually she felt herself drifting off. She touched her crossbow one last time just in case someone came into the house she would know where it was. Then she didn't see anything.

* * *

Bass and Connor booked out of their rooms on either side of Charlie's and could hear her screaming. Bass opened the door and saw her thrashing. He instantly was pinning her shoulders down to keep her from flailing around. She had tears running down her cheeks. He didn't know what to do. Connor tried to keep her legs still so she wouldn't kick his father or break her own ankle kicking the wall.

"No!"

"Charlotte! Wake up!" She thrashed again. "Charlotte!" Her eyes flew open and she looked around the room. He released his grip when she relaxed seeing him there. She flew up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What was it?" She stiffened.

"The bar. The guys. This time you weren't there." He gripped her tight. Connor stood and nodded at his father as he walked out of the room. Charlie was holding back tears, but she was scared to let him go and actually be alone.

"I am not going anywhere Charlotte. Look at me." She leaned back and looked up into his eyes. "Connor is here, Miles is here, and you are here. Where else would I go?" She gave a half-hearted smile and they released each other. "Try and get some sleep. I'm right next door if you need me." She hugged her knees to her chest and as he walked away she felt the fear creep up again.

"Bass?" He knocked one time on the wood door frame.

"Yeah?" She stood up revealing how little she was wearing and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander up and down her body. She felt his gaze moving and it warmed her.

"Can I…" She backed up to the bed second guessing herself. "Never mind." He eyed her warily.

"Can you what?" She shook her head and climbed back into bed.

"Forget it. Miles would kill us both. Good night Bass." He smiled at her. A part of him wished she would have asked him to stay, but he knew nothing could come of them. It was his best friend's niece. He had a suspicion his best friend's daughter at this point. She was so much like him. Miles would kill Bass for even thinking of her at all. He walked out the door and sat in the hall for a while making sure she fell back asleep. She knew he was there making sure she was okay. After a while he got up and went to his own room where Connor was waiting.

"She okay?" Bass nodded. "What happened at this bar?" Bass and Charlie never told anyone what happened.

"Not my story to tell. Had I not gotten there she would have been dead. If she ever trusts you she will tell you."

"You two seem close." Bass laughed at the idea of him and Charlie being something.

"We are Charlie and Bass. We save each other's asses and wonder why we did it later. If you ever do anything to hurt her…" Connor raised a brow.

"I know Miles will kill me." Bass stood up and gripped his son's shoulder hard.

"No. I wouldn't actually let him kill you, but I'd let him kick your ass then give you a kick of my own." Connor was sure Charlie meant something to each other, but he wasn't sure what exactly.

* * *

_**A/N:Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed and continue to read. I am starting up my new semester at school and will make time to write more because it helps me relax and unwind from college courses. I absolutely love feedback and I love all of the people who continue to read my multiple stories and take time to write me and let me know what they think. So again enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thank you all! :D **_


	2. Moments

Charlie lay still in her bed staring at the ceiling. The sun was up creating warmth all around her. The thoughts plaguing her now were of how she let Bass walk out the night before. She wished he could have stayed with her. She didn't want him that way. Yet a part of her knew no matter what happened with him she would always be safe. Charlie finally submitted to the day by standing up and stretching. The day was just beginning but her reality was that nothing was alright. Her nightmares were sent off by Bass had saved her enough for her nightmares to be scared. That thought alone terrified her. Charlie didn't let anyone other than Miles in yet Bass found a way in all on his own.

Bass was in the kitchen with Miles and Connor when Charlie finally emerged from her room. Miles gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and smiled at her. "You okay kid?"

"I'm fine." Bass looked up at her through his brow and could tell something was wrong.

"Hungry?" Bass's voice broke through to her.

"Sure." All three of them stared and she could tell something was up. "What? Why are you all staring?" Miles pointed at the chair and she took his notice to sit down.

"Your mom left." Charlie shrugged. She loved her mom, but as much as they try nothing will ever bring them as close as they should have been. "She is working for the patriots, and on the side figuring out what they are up to." Charlie raised a brow, sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Charlie she is your mom. She is doing this for you." Charlie let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh yes Miles. Everything she does is for the daughter she doesn't really care about. The one she left behind, the one who she left to raise her little brother, and the one who couldn't step up when I needed her. Yet the people who did are the two who started the militia in the first place. Go figure right?" Monroe slumped a little thinking that is the only way she views him currently.

"Charlie. We pulled her away from you when you were young. That is on us. Now she is doing everything to prove she loves you."

"Correction Miles. You looked for my dad and she jumped at the chance to leave me."

"Charlie!" Charlie stood up knocking her chair back and tossed her glass at the wall.

"Stop defending her Miles. She leaves all the time the next thing I know you will leave then it's me, Monroe, and junior over there." Miles looked defeated. "You will follow her Miles. You always do. Just leave. We will find Aaron and fix everything without you. Come back when you find her. Better yet we will find you." Charlie stormed out of the room and Bass watched his best friend mentally dissipate.

"She didn't mean it Miles. That girl loves you. You mean more to her than anyone else. You go with Rachel. Connor and I will take her to find Aaron and give you guys some space. I'll bring her back to you in one piece." Miles set his head in his hands and caved to his best friend try and convince him space was the best.

"You watch out for her Bass. Anything happens…" Connor stepped closer to the two.

"You will kill us both. We got it." Miles rolled his eyes at Connor's voice.

"Thank you boy wonder." Connor turned around to go find Charlie. When he finally did she was sitting in her room leaning against the window sill looking out.

"So who is this Aaron guy, where do we find him, and what do we do when we get there?" Charlie looked down and smiled a bit. She should have known Monroe and Connor would take her side.

"He helped my dad raise me, he left for somewhere in Oklahoma, and we figure out what he is doing and either help him or drag him back home." Connor nodded and moved to sit on her bed. She watched every move he made like she would have to pull out a knife at any moment. "What do you want Connor?"

"Someone to trust." She looked into his eyes and she could see it was one of the few honest things she may hear.

"What can't trust dear old dad?" Connor chuckled and he could tell Charlie was warming up to him.

"I don't know yet. I just met him. I have heard stories of who he is. I know who Miles is. I just don't know who to trust here." She nodded and looked back out the window.

"He isn't a bad guy… neither of them are. We have all been through a lot together and it is hard for us to all deal with each other at the same time." Connor nodded. "You know your dad left me in a school full of patriots once. I thought he really just left me to die." Connor looked at her surprised. "He didn't though. I don't know why but he came back. That was not the first time he came back for me. That's when I knew I could trust him. You I could see him cutting down anyone and everything in his way to get to you. Me not as much as you."

"He would do anything for you Charlie." She laughed hard. She could feel his gaze on her.

"I am serious. He rushed us back here and I didn't know why. Now I do." Charlie felt herself blush and she looked down at the floor. Connor stood up and made his way to Charlie. He stood close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You ever need help with anything you won't ask them for… ask me." Charlie nodded and watched Connor disappear out of the door.

* * *

Bass was listening from the hall and hid inside his door when Connor walked past. The fact that Connor could see what he was trying to hide worried him. He had to distance himself from Charlie. He didn't know how but he had to find a way. A small knock made itself present on his door. He turned knowing who would be there. He took in a deep breath and gave her a smirk.

"You can always just come in you know." Charlie shrugged and gave him a smirk back. "Miles went to find your mom. We think some space would do you all some good." Charlie looked panicked. She didn't really want Miles to go, but she knew if she pushed hard enough he would. "We are going to find Aaron and bring him back Charlie. Then it will all be okay."

"Don't lie to me. It isn't okay." He couldn't believe that this was the same Charlie who used to be everyone's optimist. "We need to fix it all and I don't know if you can. If we can." Charlie quickly corrected herself. Bass felt all of the pressure on his shoulders. She was relying on him.

"Charlie…" She felt herself deflate a little. She moved towards him and he froze up.

"Yeah?" He couldn't find words.

"I can't." She understood but she wanted him to grow a pair and say it.

"Can't what Bass? Be there for me? Keep making the nightmares disappear? Helping me? I can't lose you too Bass." He felt his heart break. He couldn't be who she really needed. Not with Miles being around, not with his past, not with her past, and not with a son who is older than her. "Don't push me away." He wasn't aware of how close they were until. Her lips lightly brushed against his and it sent a shock through him. She backed off and disappeared leaving him stuck where he was. He stood there for a long time until he finally moved and went off to find her.

* * *

"She is getting to you huh?" Connor was just as cocky as him sometimes and it drove him nuts. "I will find her." Bass moved quickly in front of his son.

"This is my mess to fix." Bass nudged his son out of the way and headed off towards the barn. He found her there in her bra and a pair of pants washing her shirt in one of the buckets of clean water. He got close to her and she just stared up into his eyes. He lifted her up from the position she was in and pulled her in by her arms. She let out a small gasp as he laid his lips passionately on hers. The kiss warmed every inch of her and he let go and began to walk out. "I am not going anywhere. I told you that last night." She felt all of the strength in her legs deplete and she dropped back to the bench she was sitting on when he walked out. Charlie lifted her hand to her lips and felt the tingle still going through them.

* * *

"What just happened?" Charlie was asking the empty barn.

"What the hell did I just do?" Bass was talking to himself.


	3. Release

Charlie finally brought herself around to the world. She got up on her feet and rang her top out. She threw the top on and relaxed as her body hit the sunlight. She began walking to the house when she saw Connor peeking through the window upstairs. She noticed it was too quiet around her. Connor disappeared and Charlie slowly bent down like she was lacing her boot back up. She grabbed the knife out of her boot and stayed like that making slow intricate movements. A small twig snapped and Charlie turned just in time to catch the perpetrator with a blade to the throat. She got up and saw another one coming she smiled and moved back towards the house keeping her eyes on the now three men in view.

"Don't we have a precious little gift here?" Charlie looked between them all.

"Precious? Depends when you ask." Connor's voice came from behind the men and he stuck a sword through one man's back and turned in time to get a kick to the gut. Charlie struck one of the men in the face, but he grabbed hold of her hair.

"You fight like a bitch." Charlie laughed at the man.

"You are one." She stuck her knife in his gut and saw Connor wrestling with the two. Bass finally made his way to the porch in time to see Charlie jump on one guys back and slit his throat. Connor kicked the other guy off and stabbed him in the gut. "So much for a clean shirt." Connor laughed at her and they both wiped blood off of their faces.

"Nice skills." She smiled and nodded. "Give me a hand we will move them behind the barn." She nodded but was stopped by a gaze she felt looking her over.

"Nice timing. Connor and I got it." He looked to his son then back to Charlie. "Grab the shovel." Bass moved around the two and led the way to the barn. Connor dropped the first man's torso and head to the ground before heading back to the field between them and the house.

"Charlotte." She rolled her eyes at Bass's preferred name for her.

"What Monroe?" He felt the punch with her words.

"Are you alright?" She felt the fury build up in her. She moved in front of him and shoved him back.

"Stop asking me that like I will break at any second. I am fine. Connor saw them we handled it and now I have two over protective body guards driving me crazy. So stop. If you really cared you wouldn't always run off." With that he opened his mouth to apologize but she held her hand up. "Just don't. Whatever you are thinking I don't want to hear it." Connor walked back around the corner.

"Everything alright?" Charlie nodded and Connor dropped the body. He eyed his father then the woman in front of him. "Can you help me with the big guy?" She nodded and disappeared with him around the corner.

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly silent. A few questions about baths and who would get dinner, but nothing else really. As they all grabbed their plates and began to eat Bass felt he should break the silence. He wasn't sure which angle to take with Charlie so he felt talking about Aaron would be the safest. "Spring City, Oklahoma." Charlie looked up and raised a brow to him.

"Where?" Connor didn't know much about the US so he felt his curiosity peek.

"That is where your mom thinks Aaron is Charlie." She nodded and filled her mouth with another bite of deer meat. "We will leave right away in the morning. Both of you need to sleep."

"I am not a child Monroe." Connor enjoyed when they argued. He found it really entertaining. Charlie could match anyone word for word. "I will be ready. Can't say the same for Junior." Connor rolled his eyes and set his fork down.

"Really? Junior? That is the best you got?" She stood up and leaned over the table showing off her cleavage to both of the men.

"Not really. I am trying to play nice though. Would you like me to be rough on you?" Connor's smirk said it all. He enjoyed going back and forth with her. Bass was watching them interact and it infuriated him. He got up tossed his dishes on the counter and went upstairs. Charlie won that round.

"You don't need to use me to make him mad you know. You drive him crazy enough for the both of us." Charlie shrugged and turned around. Connor walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and felt herself relax a little.

"I know. It's fun to get a rise out of him every now and then." Connor laughed and pulled her in with his arm for a playful hug. She laughed and they both went to sit in the living room. They blew out candles as they moved from room to room.

* * *

After talking with Connor for a while learning more about him and sharing very little about herself Charlie called it a night. She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she walked past to head upstairs. As she began unzipping her pants she could feel someone's presence in the room. She stood still moving slowly. She knew it was Bass. She let her pants hit the floor so she was standing in her tank top, bra and a pair of underwear. She put her hair up so it wasn't in her face and she turned around realizing how close he really was.

"What are you doing Charlie?" She smiled at him and lifted her arm to his.

"Getting ready for bed." He looked down her body then back up into her eyes. "You?" He lifted his arm and lightly brushed his fingers from her shoulder down to her hand. Every touch between the two felt electric. It was something they both were craving.

"I didn't mean that. I meant with… with Connor." She rolled her eyes and tried to stay focused on his words not his touch. She looked at his chest and realized how tight the shirt he was wearing was. He moved his hand from her arm to her waist and slowly brushed his fingers along the line of her panties.

"Getting to know him. Is that a problem?" He felt her hand slide up his arm to his shoulder then across his collar bone to the middle of his chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Charlie felt his other hand playing with her panty line the same way on the other side. She began slowly moving her hand down his chest stopping right above the hem of his shirt. He gripped her hips hard. She slid both of her hands under his shirt and he found himself hard to contain below his zipper. Her hands moved above every rippling muscle until she reached his chest. He released his grip on her hips and moved up her torso taking her shirt with him. He lifted it over her head and was caught off guard by just how beautiful she looked. He leaned in and put his forehead on hers.

Charlie couldn't help but try to coerce another kiss out of him before things went any further. She nudged his head up and he lightly laid his lips on hers. When she kissed back with equal force he pulled back looking into her eyes. Something about her had captivated him from the first time he met her. She was intense, loyal, she could drop a man in seconds, and she could bring him to his knees when she wanted. She slid his shirt up and over his head. She couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation when she saw his muscles ripple at her touch.

"Charlotte. We shouldn't." She pulled back realizing how far she could get him to go tonight and she was mad that he was still thinking about other things. She leaned up and gripped behind his neck before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He felt her shudder when his lips hit hers. His hands slid down her body and stopped lightly on her thighs. She wasn't sure what he would do but she wanted to find out.

"Bass." His name on her lips teased him. He moved to kiss her jawline then down her neck to her collar bone. She let out a moan of pleasure as he slid his hands up her thighs. She pushed him backwards so he was sitting on the bed. He stopped her movements and slid two fingers under her panties and into her. She gripped his shoulders and moaned with pleasure as she felt his fingers inside her. He kissed down her stomach to her panty line. He moved his lips from one side to the other. She couldn't help but let out a low groan. He slid his fingers out and helped her out of her black panties. He dropped to his knees in front of her and spun them so she was laying on the bed. He slid his fingers back in her and she let out a moan as he kissed up her thighs and made his way to her most intimate parts. When his mouth connected with her and he kept his fingers moving she gripped his curls in her hand. She could feel him smile against her. He let out a groan as he began to taste her with his tongue. He moved it slowly at first occasionally nipping her bud. Her legs tensed up with passion. She wanted him. She needed him. He knew it. He picked up his fingers pace and kept teasing her with his tongue until she came undone in his mouth. He licked up the fluid and slowly crawled up her body. He left a trail of kisses behind. His fingers still inside of her she reached and unzipped his zipper.

"Charlie…" She let her hand slowly move up and down his shaft.

"Shut up Bass." She slid his pants down with her feet and before he knew it she was on top of him. She dropped down onto his shaft and he threw his head back into the pillow. She began moving slowly up and down on him. He let out a small groan and she smiled in satisfaction. She leaned forward to kiss his neck and teased the tip in and out of her. She felt his grip grow tight on her thighs and he moved his hands to her ass. He began thrusting in her hard and deep. She gripped onto his muscles clawing away at him. She felt herself tightening and everything began to tingle. He felt himself right on the edge and feeling her release and hearing her moan his name was all he needed. As he emptied into her Charlie collapsed on top of him.

* * *

After a while she rolled off and he got up. He got dressed and looked at Charlie feeling guilty for sleeping with Miles's niece. She sat up letting the sheet fall down exposing her bra. "Bass?" He turned to look at her and she saw the conflict in his eyes. She dropped back onto the mattress and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for continuing to read. I figured it was time for some Charloe action, but it won't be easy from here on. :D I appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews. You are all amazing for taking the time to read this and any of my other fanfiction stories. I hope you enjoyed. I will post chapter four soon. _**


	4. Plans

**_A/N: So the episode last night Charlie was not okay with Monroe and Duncan. She slept with Connor. Bass didn't like it. He got jealous, Charlie could tell and she enjoyed it, but its his kid so he tried not to show it. His annoyed Charlotte after he had called her Charlie the whole time. I don't know I liked it. Maybe this will push them towards it. I hope they don't kill anyone we love on the show off next episode. Which is on my birthday! So happy birthday to me new episode the 26th! Anyway here is the next chapter! ENJOY! That is my own personal take. :)_**

* * *

Bass kept Charlie at arm's reach after their night together. Charlie grew more and more aggravated. Connor could tell something was wrong and was trying to find ways to cheer her up. Charlie always smiled at Connor and raised a brow letting her lips fall into a straight line for Bass. One day Charlie and Connor found themselves alone and she just wanted to feel loved. Bass made her feel as if something was wrong and she really wanted to know. While Bass was off talking to Duncan, who Charlie decided she already hated because she knew they had a past, Connor told her she was nothing like the girls back home. She could hear how much like Bass he sounded and the facial expressions were also the same.

"What?" He couldn't help but ask when she smiled and looked ahead. They made it to the wagon and he began to shuffle through their things when Charlie sent her jacket and shirt flying onto the wagon past him. He turned to see her standing in her bra and jeans. He smiled and pulled her in.

"Charlie…" She put her finger to his lips and then pulled him in. Charlie felt the revenge against Bass would be great. The kisses grew more and more passionate. She ripped his shirt open and smiled when she saw how defined every muscle was. He grabbed a blanket from behind and threw it on the ground. She smiled as he lowered them on it. Charlie made quick work of unbuckling his pants and her own. She was anxious and needy. He could tell. This would be different than most women he had been with. After they got off their pants Charlie flipped them over so she would be on top. Connor couldn't hold back the smirk he felt growing. She loved that smirk. He definitely took after Bass. She leaned forward and kissed him. After a while they warmth came and went and Charlie rolled off. They made small talk for maybe a minute or two.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Both of them shot up off the blanket covered and they looked at each other. Connor slid his pants on and Bass grabbed him leaving Charlie standing practically naked on the blanket. He made a short look back and felt the anger rising in him. "We are in a city surrounded by whores and you choose her?!"

"Actually she chose me." Connor smirked and Bass wanted to knock it clean off.

"What if Miles and Rachel find out?!" Or what if he had to face that maybe she felt more for his son. Connor said something Bass didn't really catch and walked away. Charlie walked up to him with a smug look on her face and smiled.

"Do we have the mercenaries?" He tried not to look at her and let her know he was jealous. His voice was off and defied him when he tried to speak.

"Yeah, all we have to do is pay for em." Charlie nodded and smiled. He loved her smile.

"Good." He noticed in that moment that she made him jealous and she knew it. She pointed the gun out of jealousy, she already hated Duncan, and his son was as close to the greatest revenge she could ever get at this point. She found a way to get to him. They continued with their plan through the night and when she heard him say Charlotte instead of Charlie she knew he had caught on. He was jealous and he was pissed. He got pissed when the casino owner and Duncan laid into her but he felt he did deserve it. They slept together and he made her feel like shit. He pushed her away not the other way around.

* * *

"Do you think Charlie made it out?" Bass nodded. He looked down at the ground and Connor could tell something was wrong. "What?"

"We don't have much time." Connor grew confused and he felt himself breaking a little.

"For what?" Bass walked up to his son and put an arm around his neck.

"I need to teach you how to kill me." Connor felt like everything he had not only lost but regained in his life had just fallen apart.

"No." Bass looked at his son and he felt like he was already dead. He had to teach him how to become his father so that he could watch after Charlie and Miles.

* * *

"Miles! Miles!" Miles ran out of the barn hearing Charlie.

"What kid? Where is Bass and Connor?" Charlie had tears running down her face. She barely caught sight of the Nevilles when she fell to her knees. Everyone rushed to her.

"We gotta go back. They are going to make him kill Connor. Or Connor will have to kill Bass. We have to go." Miles' eyes went wide and he and the Nevilles jumped on the wagon with her as they began to ride back. Charlie didn't question anything. Bass would die for his son. He would let everything he loved go for his son and she knew it. He would be the one to die. "We need to find Duncan." Miles looked at her and nodded. Apparently they had all worked together before. "She will help us get them both out. She loves him." Miles looked at his niece worried.

"What about you Charlie?" She looked at her uncle and caught Jason's glance.

"We are all each other has. He saved me how many times Miles. It is my turn to cover his ass." Miles nodded and Jason was curious as to what she meant by saved her ass.

"I know he saved you at the school Charlie but…"

"Not the school Miles. The bar. There were six men. They drugged me. They locked me in and tried to… Bass came in and he saved me. He killed them all to get me out." Miles felt himself go numb. Jason and Tom felt like they didn't know who they were dealing with anymore. "It is my turn Miles." He nodded and most of the ride back was silence.

* * *

"Duncan." She recognized Charlie's face. She moved to the dark corner where she was hiding. "Willing to work with us now?" She hesitated. "He saved me Duncan. I owe him." She eyed Charlie warily.

"How many men do you have?" Charlie smiled. Duncan could tell something was off.

"I have my uncle and I so two Matheson's and two Nevilles." Duncan knew that adding two Monroes onto that would be a hell of a commanding army plus herself.

"Consider me and my men in. For everything. What do we need to do?" Charlie had thought about a plan the whole ride out. Her three traveling companions joined the two women as did Duncan's men. "Charlie here is in charge. Her plan is brilliant and since we have a new army rising against the U.S headed by two Monroe's, two Matheson's, and two Nevilles I think we should join and listen up." The men nodded. Miles, Tom and Jason were surprised they had never seen her like this before. She was darker and more jaded.

"Bass won't kill his son he will make Connor kill him." Charlie looked around she loved the power. "After the first round Duncan's men will start picking off the weaker body guards starting with the casinos. From there Miles, Tom Jason and I will go wait by the ring. Tom I need you to pick off some men hidden out of view. Do a walk around pick off guards. I don't care how many. They don't matter." The three men looked at her with wide eyes. The only difference is the smirk Tom was wearing. "When we start picking men off around the ring I want everyone there. All of us pick a guy and kill him. I got the casino owner. The big guy… Jason. He is yours. Duncan will get in. Miles and I get the guys we get out. If you want diamonds grab diamonds I don't care. The men first. Then we all get the hell out. We set up camp between here and Texas. Tom you and Miles go back for my mom and grandpa immediately. No waiting." Tom and Miles looked back and forth with a nod. "We all meet up and make camp. From there on it is Matheson, Monroe, Nevilles, and Duncan. You answer to us. We don't need any crap. If I don't agree your out. I hope you know what I mean." Everyone nodded and the plan took place perfectly. Duncan lost a few men near the end, but they got them out. Charlie sat in the back of the wagon with Duncan and her men following and Jason driving. She had a Monroe knocked out on each side.

* * *

"How are they?" She looked up and for the first time since she had seen him again she smiled.

"Their vitals are stable. They should be okay." He nodded.

"So where have you been?" She sat with a hand in each man's hand.

"I did look for you for a while. You are a hard man to find. Then I was in Willoughby. They started killing off people on purpose, we caught them, and we ended up here." He nodded. "You?"

"My dad and I… We wound up working for the patriots and taking them down from the inside. I got sent to a camp where they drugged me and turned me into someone else." Charlie shifted and he felt a hand on her shoulder. She moved up to sit by him.

"Well you still came for me so you can't be that different." He turned to her and smiled before looking down.

"Charlie… I want to stop them. They dropped the bombs, they are doing to thousands what they did to me, and they are killing people." She turned to him and smiled.

"We will. Two Monroes, three Mathesons, and you and your dad. Plus Duncan and her whole crew. I think we just found the best possible start to an army that anyone could have found." Bass was waking up listening to her voice. He realized it was Jason up front and he felt his heart quicken. He looked over and saw Connor unconscious. He moved to sit up and Charlie heard him shift. She jumped over the back seat.

"You came back." She felt a tear run down her face and she couldn't help but hug him.

"Wouldn't you come for me?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jason?" Jason turned and nodded. He didn't quite understand the scene he was witnessing.

"Monroe."

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I heard about you, Charlie, and Miles. We came to help." Bass didn't trust him but he knew they could use them. "So you have a son and some warlords on your side huh?" Bass looked at Charlie confused.

"I got Duncan and her whole gang." He smiled at her and Connor started to stir awake. Charlie leaned over him and he smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled at him.

"I told you not to care." He smiled and tried to sit up but his ribs hurt.

"How could I not? Who is he?" Jason turned to look at him then Charlie.

"Her ex." Charlie smiled at him and moved back up front to sit and catch up with Jason some more. The father and son checked each other out and then just listened as her and Jason joked around. Bass knew he was her first real boyfriend. Sort of. He knew they cared deeply and that Miles and Tom kept them apart before. His son was stiff enough competition, but Jason. He wouldn't let anyone else have her. He just needed to figure out what would come next.

"You two should have seen Charlie. She took charge of everything. Her whole plan is what got you out, and now we are heading to her safe point that is set up for the rising army." She felt herself flush and Bass leaned forward to put a hand on her arm.

"You did all this?" She looked back at him with sincerity.

"I was a highly motivated woman." He smiled and looked down before feeling his son's searing gaze.


End file.
